An oxygen generator of the above kind is disclosed in German published patent application No. DE-OS 30 39 442.
The known oxygen generators have a charge in the form of a pressed chlorate body which is known as an oxygen candle and which is present either as an individual candle or the charge can be put together from a plurality of individual candles which are connected in series. These candles are accommodated in a housing equipped with heat insulation and an ignition device is provided for igniting the start candle which releases oxygen with the development of heat. The oxygen is conducted to a consumer from an appropriate oxygen outlet.
The pressed chemical mass must not have any hollow spaces or even fissures during its manufacturing process since defects prevent a uniform decomposition during use. In order to assure an uninterrupted supply capability of the released oxygen, care must be taken to ensure that the heat transfer during the advance of the reaction zone to the undecomposed chemical takes place without interruption and that the heat quantity necessary for maintaining the decomposition is maintained during the entire period of use while maintaining the required ignition temperature. It is therefore always necessary that even during transport of manufactured oxygen generators and even during their use such as an oxygen supply in a breathing protective apparatus not the slightest fissure or crumbling within the pressed chemical mass occurs. This can lead to a condition wherein the unit is unfit for use and which cannot be detected in advance. For this reason, complex protective measures are necessary to protect the chemical cartridge of the known oxygen generator from vibrations.
In those embodiments wherein a plurality of candles are series connected one behind the other, the intermediate spaces which are produced in this manner between the individual candles must be bridged by means of further ignition devices.
The quantity of oxygen provided by the pressed individual candles is dependent upon the quantity of the chemical mass which, however, cannot be increased at will to increase the quantity of oxygen delivered. The pressing tools necessary for this purpose bear no economic relationship to the targeted use. Even connecting ever more individual candles one behind the other has its limitation in the difficulty to control the many ignition transmissions which follow one behind the other in addition to the large configuration which such a unit must have.